criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Callahan
Unnamed sister Unnamed brother-in-law Meg Callahan |job = |rank = Supervisory Special Agent |specialty = Undercover Operations |status = Alive |actor = Jennifer Love Hewitt |appearance = X |last_appearance = }} Kate Callahan is a seasoned FBI agent who joins the BAU during the premiere episode of Season Ten after Alex Blake left the BAU. Background Very little is currently known about Kate, other than she has a background in criminal psychology and worked as an FBI agent for eight years, with her specialty being undercover operations. Her work has allowed her to establish a prior friendship with the BAU team. It was also mentioned that she once worked with SSA Andi Swann and her Domestic Trafficking Task Force. In her personal life, she is in a committed, stable marriage with a man named Chris, but she went through a big loss during the 9/11 terrorist attacks, as her sister and brother-in-law were among the thousands of victims. The two of them were working at the Pentagon when American Airlines Flight 77 was flown into it. Since then, she has become the guardian for their infant daughter, Meg, who she has since raised for the past thirteen years. All of these happenings have shaped her patriotic attitude. Personality According to Erica Messer, Kate is "smart, charming, and wise for her years". She also holds a passion in making the world a safer place and is a "nurturing figure" in her personal and professional lives. Kate also is willing to "go to great lengths to get her job done". Because it takes her months to capture a criminal, whereas the BAU captures their unsubs weekly, she finds herself having to adapt to that schedule. She is extremely skilled at manipulating criminals, who usually fall for her beauty and giving her a leeway in her cases. Season Ten Kate joins the BAU in X after Hotch sees her record and is impressed by its credentials. She was the tenth candidate to take over Blake's position. She then immediately joins the rest of the BAU on the search of a serial killer called "The Mad Butcher of Bakersfield", who has already claimed three lives within a month-long span. During the investigation, Kate befriends Garcia over their shared knowledge of cute photos. She spends most of her time accompanying Rossi, first to the crime scene and then when they approach a suspect named Frank Cowles, who purchased an unusual amount of preservatives, which they suspect is for the preservation of limbs taken from the victims. She and Rossi bait Cowles into taking the limbs with him out of the house, and once he drives onto an abandoned trail, she leads the arrest on him. After deducing that Cowles was obsessed with limbs but doesn't have the capacity to kill people, Kate accompanies the rest of the BAU to the secondary residence of the real unsub, identified as Steven Parkett. There, they find a would-be victim who escaped, and the team splits up to find Parkett. Eventually, Kate is attacked by Parkett, who tries to kill her with a machete, but is shot and killed by Hotch. At the end of the episode, Kate reunites with Meg and tells her that she loves her. Notes *Her sidearm is a Glock 19. *She sings karaoke. It is unknown how good she is at it. (X) *She likes cute photos of animals. (X) *She is able to know how many football fans are there in a city through Google. (The Boys of Sudworth Place) Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Main Characters